


An Airport Interlude

by rei_c



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Sky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Introducing Erica to Xanxus -- and what she's just gotten herself into -- is going to come back and bite Stiles in the ass. He doesn't even need his Hyper Intuition to know that.





	An Airport Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much here, but something is better than nothing?

Stiles blinks at the sight of the private jet waiting for them at the regional airport but doesn't otherwise react. Erica, on the other hand, presses her face to the window and lets out a low whistle. 

"What the fuck are you into, Batman?" she asks, as her breath fogs up the glass. "What did I just leave my alpha for?" 

"It's a long story," Stiles says. "But, basically: the mafia. Proper Italian mafia with a little added magic." 

Erica turns, slow, and stares at him. Stiles winces, taking the measure of her emotions through their bond. Erica's eyes flick to Xanxus and she gestures at him as she asks Stiles, "And who is he, beyond being your cousin?" 

Xanxus grins at her, an expression full of teeth. "Xanxus, head of the Varia," he says, answering before Stiles has the chance. "We're the family's spies and assassins."

"Can you do what he does?" Erica asks. "With the fire and the shield and the -- no, of course you can. That's why -- were you going to light my alpha on _fire_?" 

"To be fair," Xanxus says, "your alpha _was_ about to attack the future head of the family." 

Erica's jaw drops. Stiles never thought he'd actually see that happen in real life the way it does in comics or the way people describe it in books, but -- yeah, that's a literal jaw-dropping. 

The SUV parks before anyone can say anything else. Stiles opens the door and clambers out before the Varia -- rain, she feels like a rain -- in the front passenger seat can open the door for him. He stretches, feels rather than hears his back pop, and he looks up, lets the sun heat his face. A moment later, he feels Erica on one side of him, Xanxus on the other. 

"Head of the family, huh?" Erica's quiet, thoughtful. "And we -- I can feel you, Stiles. Felt you turn me away more than once but now we're -- bonded? Is that the right word?" Stiles nods, doesn't otherwise respond. "Bodyguard?" she asks. "Or something else?" 

"Up to you," Stiles says. "Traditionally, yes, a sky's bonded serve as their bodyguards. But you're not flame active yet -- you might not even have a flame -- so things are a little -- different. Right now you're more of a stabiliser so my flame doesn't go out of control and start bonding with anyone who gets near me." 

Erica nods a couple times. "Your flame started in the basement," she says. "That was a month ago. How come you haven't gone out of control before now? How come I'm the first bond you have? Were you -- were there others you rejected before me?" 

Stiles wraps an arm around Erica's shoulders, pulls her close and tight. "No," he says. "No others. Peter, maybe, if we trusted each other, but there hasn't been any interest from anyone else. And I didn't want to reject yours, okay? It hurt me just as much as you every time I refused the bond. I just --." 

He stops and Erica sighs, says, "You didn't want to take anyone from Derek. Stiles. _Batman_. You're apparently the future head of a magical mafia family and you're one of the smartest people I know. How haven't you realised that Derek would give you anything you asked for? You're just too dumb to ask and he's too emotionally constipated to know how to offer." 

"I think I like you," Xanxus says. Erica leans forward, looks around Stiles' body to give Xanxus a grin. "Tell me more about this emotionally constipated alpha of yours," and he offers Erica an arm. Erica takes it, her smile growing, and the two of them walk towards the plane, heads bent together. 

"I'm so fucked," Stiles says. 

The Varia rain lets out a long exhale and says, "It's not looking good, Vongola. I'd suggest running, but I doubt you'd be able to hide anywhere they wouldn't be able to find you." 

Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," he says. "I kinda figured that."


End file.
